My beautiful pink rose
by sonicandlink
Summary: My first story. Its a sonicamy story so I hope you like it. I suck at summaries so you'll have to read for yourself. ch. 5 is up. it is now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was a quiet day in station square and a certain blue hedgehog was sitting in his home board as ever. Its been this way ever sinse the fight against the strange alians a year ago. Sitting in his little apartment sonic the hedgehog was now 16 and was trying to figure out what to do.

"Maybe I could go see tails?" Sonic thought to him self. he quickly shook the thought out of his head. "He's probably with cream again." sonic concluded. Tails was now 9 and had changed a little more then sonic. Ever since the fight on the black comet tails has been spending alot more time with cream. Cream her self matured some being 7 years old. In a way tails and cream are dating on the other hand it was like tails considered cream his little sister. Even sonic admits that its cute seeinng them too together sometimes but sonic has so much respect for tails that sonic lets them be.

"Maybe knuckles isn't busy" Sonic said to no one in particuler. Sonic thought for a second then laughed. "Right about now rouge and knuckles are getting into some kind of arguement. Heh and in a couple of minutes they should be on the ground in a tickle fight after knucklehead apologises to her" Knuckles was now 17 and has grown quite fond of a certain theiving bat who is now 18 who shares the same feelings for knuckles always calling him "knuckie." Still they get into fights and sonic figures its better to stay out of their personal business.

"I wonder if amy would like some company?" Amy was 13 and has finally earned sonics respect for they have been spending more time together keeping each other from dyeing of bordom. Sonic would never admit it to anyone including himself that he enjoyed being with amy rose then he had in the past.

"She'll probably want to go out some where so I should probably check the weather and make sure it doesn't rain first."

Sonic flipped on the news and a special news bulliten caught sonic's attention. Eggman had finally attacked again with his latest creation. Sonic switched the tv off before he could hear more about eggman already knowing where he attacked. Sonic zoomed off his destination being downtown station square.

"Took you long enough eggman." sonic thought to himself as he ran towards his destination.

Mean while at a famillier apartment a certain pink hedgehog was watching the news thinking of her cobalt colored hero. She sighs and looks up at her celing

"I wonder what sonic's up to? Me and him have been spending alot of time together... Not that I'm complaining..." Just as she said this to her self she found her answer on the news. it was a special news bullatin that stated that eggman is up to no good again and this time sonic may have met his match...

"I have to go help sonic!" Amy said running out of her apartment.

Meanwhile sonic was face to face with what looked like a robot octipus. It had 8 arms all sporting an energy canon that at this moment was shooting at sonic. Easly dodging these blasts, sonic continuasly tried to spindash into the robot but each time sonic ended up hitting a force feild. behind the blue blur sonic could hear a all to famellier laugh.

"You have finally met your match sonic... I mean how can you beat something that you can't touch?" Eggman exclaimed with an evil grin as he watched the blue hero get smacked around by the octobot's (yes thats its name) tentickles. All of a sudden sonic's name was heard which captured both, sonic and eggman's attention. they turned around only to see amy standing behind them.

"Ahh isn't that cute? Your girlfriend has come to see you perish sonic" Eggman said almost in a teasing way.

"Get out of here amy or you could get hurt." Sonic said to amy seemingly oblivious to what eggman said. While they were talking sonic didn't notice that the octobot had combined to of its tentickles to form a more powerful cannon. sonic looked at the robot and noticed that it was done charging and that sonic was to close to the octobot to dodge this blast. Soon sonic felt something push him away and saw that it was amy. The cobalt hedgehog fell to the ground from the force that amy used to push sonic away. all sonic could do was stare at amy as the octobot released the charged up blast. sonic watched the pink hedgehog fly back into a building. the collision formed a crack in the building and something in amy cracked as she fell to the ground into her own pool of blood.

"A-AMY!" sonic stutered as what he just saw finally registered in his brain.

"amy..." Sonic thought to himself staring in complete shock at what just happened...

So what do you think? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres chapter 2. I'm pretty new to this and am nervous so just hang in there with me and i'll get this story done. I'd like to thank anyone who reads this and especially the 2 people who gave me a nice review.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any sonic related character. sega does.

Chapter 2

Dr. eggman had always thought of how it would be when he finaly would be able to kill sonic and his friends. He almost killed sonic on the space colony ark and he had some remorse for it but of course sonic survived so he didn't have enough time to feel bad for it. Now though as he stares at what his robot just did to amy eggman doesn't feel what he thought he would feel. he doesn't feel happy for what he did... Instead he felt kindasorry for amy...

"Stop your attack octobot... I'm sorry..." At this moment in time sojnic had been looking at the octobot but uppon hearing eggmans voice sonic turned around and glared at eggman. Sonic had so much rage in his eyes and anger that it looked like sonic was going to kill eggman on the spot...

"EGGMAN!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs. Sonic released a huge amount of chaos energy from his body and created a crater beneath him sending smoke all around him. Once the smoke cleared sonic looked like he was in his hyper form except the fact that sonic had an evil look in his face (A.N.: to anyone wh has seen every episodeof yugioh think of the pharows faceafter he activated the seal of orichalcos). Sonic glared at the octobot. Sonic put his hand right in front of the octobot and released a gold energy blast that completly destroyed its target. Sonic then glared at eggman and slowly approached his next target.

"S-stay away sonic... I didn't mean to harm her..." Sonic kept on walking towards eggman slowly, menacingly even after eggman said what he said. "I'm sorry sonic but I'm going to have to defend myself you don't stop." Eggman said pulling out a gun and fired it at sonic, sonic just walked right through it unharmed. Sonic chaos controled up to where eggman was floating in his egg-o-matic. Sonic knocked the gun out of eggman's hand and out of self defense eggman tried to punch sonic away but sonic grabbed eggman's fist and crushed in his angery hand. Eggman yelped in pain which didn't seem to make sonic happy as he squeezed eggmans hand harder.

"Whats wrong eggman? I'm not hurting you am I?" Sonic asked with a hint of rage in his voice. The blood from eggman's now broken hand trickled down on sonics hand.

"Please stop sonic... I didn't mean to hurt the girl... Just let me go... I'll do anything..." Sonic looked at amy not paying much attention to eggman's pleads. Sonic then glared at eggman grabbing a hold of eggmans arm and swiftly lifted eggman out of his egg-o-matic almost ripping eggmans arm off breaking it with 1 hand. Then sonic punched his hand through the egg-o-matic.

"Run eggman run away and never show your face around me again or I promise that I WILL KILL YOU!" With that sonic dropped eggman on the ground and shot energy blasts that almost hit him untill he was gone. Sonic floated down to the ground returning to his normal form ran to amy picking her limp body up and rushing her to a hospital. Sonic was running faster then he ever had before and quickly made it to his destination. Sonic ran into the hospital holding amy brydal style.

"Nurse.. NURSE!" Sonic called for a nurse, his voice being raspy, like this untill she recognised sonic and the person that he cradled in his hands. She quickly got a doctor and rushed amy to the emergency room as sonic sat down in a cold chair and buried his face into his hands as he could be heard crying.

"Please let her be ok..." sonic wispered to himself. Hours past by before sonic heard foot steps comeing up to him. Sonic quickly wiped away the tears coming from his eyes and looked at amy's doctor.

"How is she?" sonic asked as he read the doctors name tag, it read "Alexis". Alexis frowned at the blue hero.

"Miss rose is in a coma right now and there's no telling if she'll ever wake up. If she does she may be paralized because she broke her spine. I'm sorry mister hedgehog. Would you like to see her?" Sonic nodded his head new tears forming in his eyes after hearing this bad news. Alexis walked tonic to amy's room and he pulled a chair up close to amy's bed and grabbed a hold of the pink hedgehog's hand.

"Please wake up amy."

Well thats it for ch. 2 see you next chapter and thanks again for reviewing it helps me not be as nervous


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3. Sorry it sucks but I had typers block when it came to typeing this. I really aprecieate all of your nice reviews it really helps build confadince. After I reread ch.2 I found alot of grammer and spelling mistakes that I had already fixed before I submitted the stupid thing on here ( I already have bad spelling but when spelling mistakes pop up after I fixed them it gets really irritating!) Any ways I hope you all enjoy this chapter even though it sucks and hopefully the next chapter is better.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any sonic related character but you probably all ready knew that though

Ch. 3

A few weeks came and pass and there was still no sign of Amy waking up. Sonic had strangly stayed by Amy's side every day and every night hopeing that Amy would wake up that day or that night. Through these weeks Sonic had changed. Sonic was no longer a care free hedgehog that couldn't sit still. Sonic was no longer the blue hero who was known to be afraid of his emotions. He was no longer cocky or arogant. The new Sonic that sat beside Amy was a broken man who suffered many sleepless nights. The new Sonic also would cry almost all night sometimes untill he fell asleep. These changes has scared many of Sonic's friends, especially Tails who seemed to not understand what had caused his blue friend so much pain. Sonic didn't look any better than he sounded either. Sonic had black rings around his eyes and his eyes were blood shot as well. His fur was a mess and it seemed that Sonic didn't really care about himself any more. The hardest thing for Tails was that Sonic beat himself about what happened every day. The true question that really gets to Tails is that why Sonic seemed to all of a sudden care so much about Amy. I mean sure Tails would be sad if any of his friends got hurt and sure Tails would stay by their side as much as he could. But it was the fact that Sonic has NEVER left the hospital to head home and get some sleep and that this was Amy that Sonic was so broken up about. Tails had figured a long time ago that Sonic had cared about Amy alot more than he let on but Sonic would at least head home and get some sleep. Even Cream, Amy's best friend had went home and get some sleep after she would visit Amy.Today seemed to be especially bad for Sonic.

"Amy please wake up and say something... Call me Sonikku, ask me to go on a date with you, ask me to marry you.. Hell I'd probably except if you did ask me to marry you... Just please don't stay like this. Its killing me on the inside out seeing you on your death bed like this." Sonic said to Amy hopeing that she'd wake up. What is Sonic doing. He's never let something like this bring him down. He was always strong and never let anything bring him down. Then again Sonic always cared about Amy and deap down Sonic enjoyed seeing the pink hedgehog smile. Seeing The tragedy That happend weeks ago must have awaken feelings that Sonic kept hidden from everyone including himself. Sonic didn't know why, nor did he care at the moment, but for some reason Sonic found out a couple of weeks ago that he loved her. Yep thats right the mighty Sonic was in love with Amy Rose.

"Amy... If you die... I want you to know that... I lo-" Sonic stopped at mid sentense when he felt a warm sensation comeing from the hand that held Amy's...

"It can't be..." Sonic wispered when he looked at Amy to see her slowly open her eyes.

"Sonic... Where am I? And why... Why are you crying? Amy asked as she stared at Sonic his eyes filled with tears.

"Amy... You were in a coma for a couple of weeks. I thought I lost you." Sonic picked Amy's hand up and rubbed it against his face.

"Sonikku You look horrible." Amy exclaimed staring at Sonic's rough extarier with sadness in her jade green eyes.

"God Amy you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say My name like that..." Sonic was extreamly happy that Amy was awake and he wasn't going to hide it.

"You actually WANTED me to call you Sonikku? Sonic are you sick or something cause you sure are acting like it and you sure do look like it!" Amy was puzzled about all this and who could blame her. Sonic was acting pretty strange.

"Amy... I guess I should tell you this now instead of waiting. Amy Rose... I think I love you..." Sonic watched Amy as her jaw dropped strait to the ground.

"YOU WHAT? You THINK That you love me? Thats it now I KNOW that your sick." Amy exclaimed completly shocked by what Sonic just told her. Actually saying that Amy was shocked was a HUGE understatement.

"I'm not sick Amy I'm just new to this emotion."

"Who are you and what did you do with MY Sonic?"

"What don't you believe me Amy?"

"I want to believe you Sonic but the Sonic that I know isn't open about his feelings." Amy's eyes went from shocked to sad when she tried to move her legs and couldn't. " Sonic... why can't I move my legs?"Sonic looked down with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Ames but the doctor had told me a couple of weeks ago that this would happen.."

"That what would happen?" Amy was scared that she couldn't even move her toes. Sonic was about to answer but he was cut off by Alexis.

"Miss Rose I'm happy to see that your awake. Umm Sonic could I ask you to leave for a moment? You can take this time to call your friends. You know where the pay phone is right?" Sonic nodded his head and told Amy that he would be right back. As soon as Sonic left Alexis started performing some routine tests on Amy.

Thats it for chapter 3. Heh I think I got the cliffhanger thing down. I wonder if the chapter would have ended up better if I did kill Amy off? How can I kill off my favorite female character though?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews... Heres chapter 4...(sorry I can't think of anything else to say)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Sonic related character... YET...

Ch. 4

SONIC'S POINT OF VEIW (This is going to be dificult because I've never typed in someones POV before)

I hung up the phone on Shadow and turned towards Amy's room. Shadow was the last of my friends to call which ment that he was the last to know that Amy was awake. Everybody reacted in a diffrent way to the good news. (Even if Amy can't walk ever again I'm just glad that she's awake and alive.) The first person I called was my best friend Miles Prower or 'Tails' as everyone calls him. He told me that that was wonderful and that he'd pick Cream up to visit her. (Cream was here everyday torn apart That her best friend was in a coma. The poor girl is only 7 and it made me feel so sad to see her like that.) I then called Knuckles' (he finaly built a house on that big island 2 months ago.) and instead of getting Knuckles I got Rouge. (I really don't want to know why she was there although acording to her she was just giving Knuckles some company. Yeah... Right...) She said that that was good news and that she'd come and bring Knuckles even if he didn't want to come. (Don't get me wrong Knuckles cares about Amy but you know him and his "duty to protect the Master Emerald" or something like that.) The last person I called was Shadow. He grunted at me in response... Good old Shadow... If you get more than a grunt out of him then your extreamly lucky OR you and Shadow are really good friends. I then desided to go to The room that they kept Amy in. Alexis, Amy's doctor, turned to me slightly shocked. What did she expect me to knock first? "So Alexis, will Amy be ok. Can I take her home tonight?" I asked. Alexis looked at me and I knew that this was going to be a long explanation so I sat down and got comfortable.

"It would appear that Miss Rose is paralized in both of her legs. This means that Miss Rose may never be able to walk again. Although there is a small possibility that Miss Rose will be able to walk again as there have been a few cases in which this is so it is very rare though. We would like to keep Miss Rose here for 1 more day. Is that ok with you Sonic?" I was about to answer Alexis but I was cut off by a high pitched voice. Man Tails got here fast.

"Amy! I'm so glad to see that your awake. We all were woried about you." Cream ran and hugged Amy surprising her. I turned to find Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge in the door way laughing at Amy's surprised look. All of us started talking about what happened while Amy was asleep. Once again Alexis interupted us. Man is she getting a little annoying...

"I'm glad to see everyone here. you see because Amy doesn't know where any of her family is I was hopeing that she could stay with one of you." She looked at all of us then she looked at Amy.

"Why does Amy need to stay with one of us?" I asked Alexis wondering why Amy would need to stay with one of us.

"Because it will take her a few days maybe even weeks before she will get used to not being able to use her legs. Even the simplist everyday activities will be difficlt for her. If she's staying with a friend though that friend can help her." I nodded in response. I guess what she said made sense.

"Amy's always welcome at my house. I'm sure my mom would understand." Cream said with that inescent tone of hers.

"She can come over to my place. It's a little small though." Rouge said to Amy. I stood up from the chair and walked over to Amy.

"I'll move in with Amy for a couple of weeks. That way she can stay in her apartment and Tails can have mine." I looked down at Amy and she didn't look to sure about my idea.

"Are you sure Sonic?" She asked me. I gave her my traditional thumbs up and smirk

"I'm positive. Besides it was starting to get a little lonely in my apartment anyways. This way we can both keep each other company. How does that sound Ames?" Amy had a smile form one ear to other so I knew that I made her happy.

"Sounds great Sonic... Thanks..." She said wrapping her arms around my neck hugging me. I started haveing a hard time brething and my face started to turn purple so Amy let go and I laughed slightly as she blushed noticing that she almost strangled me. She was about to say that she was sorry but I cut her off.

"Then its settled. Today I'll start moving my stuff into your apartment and tomarow I'll get you home." Amy nodded and I knelt down and gave her a small kiss on the forhead and her blush. I then looked at everyone (Alexis was gone by now) and I noticed that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked as I started to glare at everyone.

"Nothing its just..." Knuckles started but Rouge covered his mouth. "It's just we have to leave... bye" And with that Rouge left dragging Knuckles out of the room.

"You know it would be a good idea if we left to. Creams mom must be worried sick about her by now." Tails looked at Cream who only nodded. "See you buddy." I said as Tails walked out of Amy's room and Cream followed. I then ran out of Amy's room and headed to my place. I grabbed alot of my stuff and headed to Amy's apartment when I walked in I walked into a romm full of pink and pictures of me. God there's just to much pink here. I ran back and forth between the 2 apartments moving my stuff in. The next morning I ran from my house (I slept there for the night.) to the hospital. When I walked in I was greeted with Amy who was sitting in her wheel chair ready to head home. I went behind the wheel chair and sped her off towards home... OUR home... When we got home Amy looked up at me and smiled.

"So how do you like my apartment Sonic?" Amy asked and I grinned looking down at her.

"It's... Well... Pink..." I said makeing Amy laugh.

"I'm going to go and take a bath ok Sonic?" I nodded and Amy wheeled herself to her bathroom. I starrted lunch up when I heard Amy scream So I ran to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Amy are you... OH GOD!" I turned around and looked outside the bathroom for I had just seen Amy's bear bottom sticking out of the tub. I guess she fell in... I blushed as the sight had ran across my mind again.

"I'm so sorry Ames I didn't mean to see anything. I-I heard you scream so I rushed in." I said looking at the wall.

"Its ok Sonic... Umm... I could use your help Sonic. I hope I didn't scare you... I just kinda fell..." Amy said to me blushing. It was then that I realised That I would have to help Amy do some of the simplist things. This is going to be a LONG day...

Well thats it for this chapter. I thought that this chapter was better than the last chapter personally...


	5. Chapter 5

once again I'd like to thank all of the nice reviews (except 1 review that wasn't so nice... lets just say that I wasn't to happy about it especially with the fact that i'd soon have to say good by to my sister because she is going to the air force and I wasn't in the mood to get a bad review...) Anyways as promised this is the FINAL chapter to the story. but don't think you have seen the last of me for I promise that once I feel like writing again (probably by next friday as this tuesday I'll be saying good bye to my brother who I only met 2 years ago and he is going into the army and he wants to go to the war and fight for this country which needless to say will be hard to do) I'll write another story (lets see... I've got an idea for 2 more sonicamy stories, I've got an idea for 2 tailscosmo stories, and I've got an idea for a zelda story. ok I think I'll shut up now...

Ch. 5

( Sonics POV. Most of this Ch. Takes place with Sonic thinking of everything that had happened up till now)

"You never know what you have until it's gone."

Exactly a year ago I didn't think to much about that famous phrase. After the _incident_happened to Amy I started thinking a lot more about what that phrase meant. I almost lost her. I often think of what could have happened if she had remained in that coma. Would I be the same person I am today? Would I be as happy as I am on this very special day? I'm getting ahead of my self aren't I? I guess it would be better if I started on the day she got out of the hospital wouldn't it?

Amy had been in the hospital for almost a month before she woke up. Her doctor had told us (Everyone except the Chaotix, the Babylon Rouges, and Shadow were there) That Amy needed to stay with one of us. Even though she was offered a place to stay by Cream and Rouge I told Amy's doctor that I'd stay with her. A day later I got her home and soon realized just how much help she would need when Amy tried to take a bath and fell in screaming. Fearing that she was hurt I ran into her bathroom not thinking and I think my eyes popped out of my head. Can you blame me though? I mean your eyes would pop out of your head if you had just saw Amy while she was naked. Must I tell you how embarrassed I was? I think Amy was just as embarrassed as I was. I mean its not everyday that the guy you have a crush on just saw you butt naked in the bath tub because you fell in now is it? So then I said I was sorry to her and she told me she needed help. Needless to say there were more embarrassing moments ahead for the both of us. The days went on like that and I realized that even though Amy was getting around the apartment better she was still having a hard time getting in and out of the tub, getting dressed (sometimes... Depending on what she wore), etc. So I bought a house on Mystic Ruins that made doing these everyday tasks easier. With 1 problem solved I soon turned to another problem. You see a week after Amy woke up I received a letter from Eggman. Now don't ask why because I still don't know my self but I didn't read it until after Amy and I settled down in our new house. (I thought about buying it after the first day in her apartment and to weeks later we moved into our current home in Mystic Ruins.) So I read it expecting plans to take over the world. Instead I got this:

_Dear Sonic,  
I am truly sorry for what happened to the girl... I mean Amy, and I hope that she is alright. After the incident I thought about your threat to kill me and my dream of ruling the world. I still wanted to build the Eggman Empire but was my dream worth getting killed over? No... It wasn't... Through out that week I went into severe depression. To put it bluntly an evil genius with out a dream to live for is not a pretty site. But what was I supposed to do? Go after my dream and die? I have nothing left to live for Sonic... By the time you have read this I will be dead. I hope that you live a long and peaceful life my admiral foe._

_Your friend and long time rival,  
Eggman_

I actually felt bad for Eggman and ashamed at my self. I showed it to Amy and told her what I had done to Eggman to make him do this. She said that it wasn't my fault and that she would have probably threatened Eggman too. Actually she would have killed him right on the spot but that's beside the point. I still feel bad for Eggman to this day and always will but thanks to Amy I have gotten over it. There was 1 last problem I had to face. My feelings for a certain pink hedgehog. During the days she was in a coma I had found some feelings for Amy that I kept hidden from everyone including my self. To put it bluntly I found that I actually loved her, something that I never thought possible. The days that passed after Amy woke up made me love her even more. Although the first couple of days were difficult she lived her life to the fullest even as a cripple which not only made me respect her (if it were me I would be complaining about not being able to run for the first couple of months which is why she gained a lot of respect from me) but it also made me fall even deeper in love with her. We dated for a month and then I did something that surprised every single person on this planet including my self. I took Amy out to eat at a very fancy restaurant and made sure we both looked our best because I told Amy that this would be a day to remember for the rest of our lives. After we finished eating I took out a little black box got on 1 knee and asked her to marry me. You should have seen the look on her face. She never saw it coming. Then again I never saw the tackle and her saying "Yes!" coming either so we were even. We both decided that we would get married today exactly a year after she almost died because the day she went into a coma was the day I realized that I loved her...

(A.N. Everything up till now was Sonic looking back at everything that happened. The rest of this Ch. Takes place during Sonics wedding from his POV. Ok?)

I woke up from my thoughts realizing that Amy should be coming out anytime now. Cream came out (she's Amy's maid of honor so she has been with Amy almost all day now.) and took her seat next to Tails (he's my best man) whois sitting behind me.

"Where's Ames?" I asked Cream a little above a whisper

"She's getting your surprise ready." Cream said to me sweetly. Amy had been talking about a surprise for me for a couple of weeks now but why would she wait till now to get it ready? Needless to say Iam getting a bit nervous. I look back down the isle when I caught a glimpse of a figure weakly walking down the isle. I stared at the figure trying to determine who it was. She is a pink, female, hedgehog wearing a white dress andis extremely beautiful.Sheis my wife to be. Amy Rose. Now I must tell you that my jaw dropped strait to the ground.

"Sorry that I'm late Sonic. After a year of not walking trying to walk again is kinda difficult... Oh and SURPRISE!" Amy looked at me and smiled . Throughout most of the ceremony I couldn't take my eyes off of Amy... Her surprise was walking for the first time in a year. And she did it for me? I think I may have been slightly dazed because I don't recall even saying "I do" but I guess I did...

"You may now kiss the bride." The preacher stated as I look into Amy's beautiful eyes. Next thing I knew it Amy lunged out at me almost knocking me to the ground and our lips met. After we separated I could have sworn I heard someone snicker. I didn't care though if the whole room busted out in laughter for Iam the happiest person on the face of the Earth.

"It would be my pleasure to introduce all of you to Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog" The preacheris so happy you would think that he got married as well...

"So did you like my surprise?" Amy asked me.

"I loved it Ames... And I love you my beautiful pink rose" I said kissing her on the for head

"And I love you to my blue hero" She was obviously thrilled that her dream had finally come true.

"Time for cake!" Knuckles yelled obviously annoyed at how mushy this was getting. I laughed as everyone literately ran right over him to get some cake (Although they soon realized they had to wait for me and Amy to come and cut the cake)

I don't think I've ever been so happy about my life as I am right now. Thank you Amy Rose for making my life complete...

THE END

Well I hope you liked it... Oh and before anyone gets confused Amy didn't just get up and decide to walk. she had been going to the hospital for a few weeks to learn how to gain movement in her legs again and this is just the first time she truelly walked with out any aid from a railing or a near by nurce. the reason that I didn't put this in my story is because Sonic doesn't know this ok? see you next story...


End file.
